1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-123232 discloses, as shown in FIG. 23, an airbag connector including a male connector housing 100 and a female connector housing 101. Contact terminals 102 are provided in the connector housing 100 so as to project from the connector housing 100. A detecting-terminal accommodating part 103 is formed in the connector housing 101. A detecting terminal 104 is accommodated in the detecting-terminal accommodating part 103. The detecting terminal 104 includes a base plate 105 arranged along the inner surface of the detecting-terminal accommodating part 103, and a first spring 106 that extends backward with an upward inclination from the front end of the base plate 105.
FIG. 23 shows a state before the connector housing 100 and the connector housing 101 are mated properly. In this state, the first spring 106 is resiliently displaced in a position away from the contact terminal 102. FIG. 24 shows a state in which the connector housing 100 and the connector housing 101 are mated properly. In this state, the first spring 106 contacts with the contact terminal 102 by a spring restoring force. With the structure stated above, the contact between the first spring 106 and the contact terminal 102 is electrically detected, thereby being able to electrically detect the state in which the connector housing 100 and the connector housing 101 are mated properly.